Freezing: Jet Black Luminous
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: Kazuya Aoi becomes the ultimate weapon of mankind against Nova, now he has to deal with it. Kazuya has been revamped. Constructive criticism slightly OOC


Freezing: The Jet Black Luminous

AU: Kazuya Aoi becomes the ultimate weapon of mankind against Nova, now he has to deal with it. Kazuya has been revamped. My 1st fanfic! please give me some constructive criticism slightly OOC / Alternate Rouge aka maxxus0923

Disclaimer: I don't own freezing or any literature/tv material that will be mentioned in this fanfic… I only own the idea of putting it here in this fanfic and writing this fanfic and as well this fanfic.

"Remember Kazuya, There will be times that everyone will leave you behind. But in those times that everything is lost, you'll find out the most important thing for you." The girl gently traces her brother's face with her finger, as if she was touching fragile statue. "And in the end you'll have to stand strong on your own so that you can protect those important to you."She knows her brother won't understand anything what she said at the moment but, she knew her brother will eventually realize the meaning of it when the time comes. Her brother looked at her eyes; he has no idea of what her sister was talking about. "Nee-chan, are you going to a faraway place?" the 11 year old boy asked innocently. "Hmmm… I guess yes," she kiss her brother's forehead "But don't worry, I'll make sure you live throughout this." She smiled at her brother. She hugged him tightly for the last time as tears silently fell into her eyes that night.

4 years later….

Over the skies of West Genetics Facility…

_CAMELOT Program_

Written in a folder he's holding. Named after the legendary city of English origin, the strongest fortress, where hope lies, A piece of heaven in Earth. An Instrumentality project for fighting NOVA clash that has been occurring for over 2 decades, however due to lack of proper 'subjects' to test the theories behind NOVA and Pandora stigmata and surpass its theoretical limits. No one entertained the project as it is very taxing for their "overly stretched" resources to look for one 'subject' to begin the trial runs. However there is one scientist that took over the project covertly, not even the Supreme Command knew the project has been pushed. he just vanished away from sight, not even a single person knows where he is. However that one scientist pushed the project to a different level with the subject that he found namely 'Kazuya Aoi' one of the 2 people who has 'Stigmata Body'. The result was a staggering success without any setbacks except for funding, the impossible becomes possible; as the project successfully produced the ultimate hybrid of NOVA/Human has to offer. Amplified abilities combined with Stigmata(not stigmata like in pandoras) augmented body, Kazuya Aoi becomes the Wild Card that will turn the war upside down.

x

"We're nearing West Genetics." One of the pilots calls out his attention, He nodded in response, and looks down below as the helicopter lands over the helipad. As soon as the helicopter lands, he opens up the helicopter's door and immediately steps outside. He is dressed in full black robe covering his full upper body and arms. The robes stretched just above his knees partnered with jet black fitted pants with pair of black silky leather gloves. On his side a Claymore made from an unknown black substance with black hilt and black scabbard with, gold magnificent floral details attached to his belt. He looks like a knight without his armor with a body of a 15 year old boy and a face dreaded and wiped out of emotion.

"Good Luck there!" one of the pilots smiled to Kazuya. He bowed back

"Thank you for the ride."He replied monotonously. As soon as the door is closed the helicopter flies away from the facility. He was immediately taken notice by 2 women. The first one in instructors' uniform and the other one in a lab coat. Both look respective and beautiful in their own aspects. It's not like he's so special(or so they think) to be meet up personally by two important figures in West Genetics. Those two would only like to see him and welcome him, he is after all, the little brother of of their late friend.

"Welcome to West Genetics Kazuya Aoi. My name is Yumi Kim, Instructor here in the academy and she is Elize Schmitz, medical officer. How was your ride?" The lady in Instructors' uniform speaks with a smile in her face and introduced her companion. both ladies gestured as they offer their hand.

"Everything went fine." He replied in a monotonous tone without any reaction and shake hands with both ladies while holding a briefcase on the other hand.

"Do you have anything you want to do before we go to Sister Margaret?" the instructor asked. Kazuya simply shook his head and the 2 ladies immediately leads Kazuya towards the transportation platform.

X

The instructors called in an M-577 APC(think of the APC in Alien vs Predator game, APC refers to Armored Personell Carrier) and guided him to the Fairgrounds where the Carnival for second years is being held. Fairgrounds is a battle simulation area much like an abandoned urban city surrounded by high walls with intense security, there are offices, warehouses and even several high rise buildings. Fairgrounds is used for large battle simulations like Carnivals, to decide ranking for Pandoras and cooperative training exercises to improve battle capabilities of existing Pandoras/Limiters alike. He intently looks at the monitors happening in the Carnival. It was battlefield indeed; carnage was that entirety he was able to see in the monitors of the CIC (Combat Information Center) of the building. It was one sided massacre so to say. As it is only dominated by three students. The girl with ponytails that uses chain, another was martial artist with very powerful counter attacking techniques and the last one that caught his attention, a blonde woman holding a single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard. Kazuya can't get his eyes off of her. He suddenly thought it was his sister.

_She's dead already, she's dead…_

He keeps repeating those words over and over in his mind. Once again he was reminded of her sister, although he already moved on from his sister's death he just can't sway the reason when she saw the blond woman. Her serious expression, he can't sway it out of his mind. It strongly reminded him of his sister. He was intently observing the blonde girl fighting off several Pandoras all at once.

"Kazuya Aoi-kun, what can you say about the carnival?" Sister Margaret suddenly speaks behind Kazuya. He was bit startled regardless he still turned to her direction without showing any bit of emotion

"Nothing unusual." He replied monotonously not even a bit of reaction is showing in his face, he silently opens the briefcase and hands over a folder to Sister Margaret written in front of the folder TOP SECRET: EYES ONLY in deep red color meaning only she should know what's inside.

"Come with me." Kazuya, without emotions automatically followed Sister Margaret to the observation deck followed by Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz.

"You can leave the 2 of us here." Sister Margaret orders the two ladies to leave them for the time being as they will discuss what's inside the folder. She also signs off the guards to leave and then close the door.

"CAMELOT Program… I thought it was abandoned due to lack of funds and volunteers?" She looked at Kazuya who is intently observing the Carnival.

_To think that unrealistic and theoretical project would even be …_

But the solid proof that the project was able to push through is here, right in front of her. She continuously browsed the folder; she notices a letter from Gengo Aoi, considering the scientist who's been missing for 3 years now, this should mean something as she reads the contents of the letter. Sister Margaret has always foreseen her friend Gengo Aoi doing things on his own, not asking for any help and wondering 'what in the world did this guy do for the past 3 years'. What written on the letter is that the CAMELOT has successfully yield results surpassing the original goal of the project, he also stated in his letter that all of the experiments will have no setbacks as field test was successful without any issues or mishaps however extensive field testing haven't been done needing Kazuya to be sent to West Genetics to acquire field data in real combat as well education that will be needed for upcoming tests regarding Pandoras and battle tactics and strategies. He also stated on his letter that the Supreme Command doesn't know that the project was taken over by him 3 years prior to him leaving Chevalier Pandora research and development team, and asks her to keep things under the wraps in regards Kazuya until the time comes. The folder contains every paper Kazuya will need for completing enrollment as an 'ordinary and below the average limiter'' student, of course he written as well that she can quickly test Kazuya's capability on any field situations to prove Kazuya's capability as a 'Hybrid'. He also noted that Kazuya prefers stand alone situations as he can use "anything" in his disposal without thinking any collateral damage, He also informed Sister Margaret that Kazuya is a "lone wolf" means that he doesn't enjoy others company except if it's really as in real necessary or the situation really calls for it. Regardless to say Sister Margaret already knows what to do, just like the old days she'll keep this a secret until the next clash where will the project will prove its own worth in real battle and take care of the child under her wings.

"It seems that I'll need to put you to some combat is that right?" Kazuya turns to her immediately and nodded in response to the question and immediately resumes watching the carnival which is already down to its last 7 contenders.

"Just a curious question, you're not just a limiter is that correct?" Sister Margaret asked just to make sure what can he do, she doesn't want to put him to danger without knowing what he is capable of. After all he's the younger brother of Kazuha Aoi, Hero of the 8th Nova Clash.

"Yes." Was his short and still monotonous tone of answer.

"What are the other things can you do?" She looked at Kazuya curiously as she waits on what is to happen.

_Really..._

Kazuya thought irritatingly, though it didn't show in his face, he is clearly irritated because he can't watch the carnival properly without being disturbed(although the real reason was he can't watch the blond woman fight), for the mean time he just have to understand Sister Margaret's inquiries and question, for the mean time he'll just have to show what he can do, after all his grandfather recommended Sister Margaret to look out for him in west genetics as it is also where his sister Kazuha graduated, he also wants to learn the camaraderie that her sister found here, though he doesn't plan having anyone close to him enough, he prefers platonic relationships, after all he's an innocent 15 year old boy who doesn't want to get entangled with complications of a romantic relationship, which is present in almost every Pandora/Limiter relationships in West Genetics. To point out as well that it's fairly useless for him since he can do everything from freezing to eliminating targets at a range, true to his name he's an all rounder stand alone special unit. With that Kazuya immediately puts his left hand in front of him.

"Volt weapon, Nova Striker Gunner mode." Immediately a hand held rail cannon materializes in his left hand, the weapon is taller than him by 1 feet (In regards of the Rail cannon's aesthetics, please refer to Akari Himuro's Gunners Broom.) The Nova Striker has 2 functions, Gunner, which uses Shell type ammunition which is loaded in a revolver cartridge with 5 shells inside and has much larger barrel and Sniper which uses Bullets that is loaded in a large clip which could contain 5 bullets and has an additional rifle scope installed on it but with much longer and but thick narrow barrel. Bullets and Shells may vary to what he needs. He stretched out his right arm.

"Volt Weapon, Annihilatus"(Trans: Policy of Extermination or Law of annihilation) Immediately a long metallic green arm with golden yellow claws with red elbow armor materializes in his right arm from his elbows extending its golden yellow claws to his feet. (Please refer to Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. claws for aesthetics and some of its abilities though Annihilatus doesn't use radiation surge.) Kazuya raised his claw and exercise it for a bit by testing its grasp and grip, just like his very own arm and hand though its much longer and much deadlier than his original human arm.

He considers his weapons as Nova Arms instead of Volt weapon or Nova weapon of Pandoras due to its complex functions and due to the engineering and construction he did to the weapon using his true ability; The Nova Armory, where he can call out all Nova weapons and Volt weapons in recorded history and re engineer it to his need to fit is fighting style 'Inflict maximum amount of damage with only minimum time needed' which gives him very effective offence as well as a very powerful counter attacks leaving The NOVA's and humans alike he face a very little amount of time to react before they were destroyed by him single-handedly or being pacified in a single area. As of the moment Kazuya wields five Nova Arms, he only showed sister Margaret the two that he uses frequently as "All ends weapon" and that can easily get attention which is needed for this situation, he as well called it a Volt weapon in front of Sister Margaret as he doesn't want to let just anyone know what kind of abilities he has in his sleeves. There are five Nova arms that Kazuya currently posses namely Nova Striker, Dual Clash, Annihilatus, Gleipnir and Ascalon

Sister Margaret was a bit stunned by mildly raised her eyebrow from demonstration Kazuya showed, because Kazuya was able to materialize 2 volt weapons, in fact it's already amazing enough if he can materialize a volt weapon on its own already to top of it he can summon 2 volt weapons she thought immediately that what if he can use Eirenbar set, Freezing and Absolute Territory field (Japanese trans; Zettai Ryouki.) The real reason why Camelot program was formed as the program presented a possible solution against NOVA's seemingly unstoppable attacks even inside a freezing field, an Impenetrable shield. it was called project AVALON namely after the scabbard of King Arthur that grant him an almost immortality even to the most gravest injuries.

_He'll be unstoppable_

She immediately thought that she needs to get Kazuya the strongest Pandora they can offer or at least partner him to a pandora that can compliment his abilities, however due to the nature of Pandora/Limiter relationship, she can't force one to him, She needs to hatch some kind of plan to get the strongest Pandoras' to him and choose one from them. All in all, The Camelot program really did succeed on creating the ultimate weapon out of a fifteen year old boy who barely reacts to anything if not hostile actions.

Kazuya immediately dematerialize the 2 volt weapons after that it quick dissipated in thin air like glass breaking. Sister Margaret immediately notices the sword which Kazuya has been carrying since his arrival.

"Is that sword also your volt weapon?" Sister Margaret inquired.

"No, It's only an ordinary sword for 'protection' purposes" Kazuya for the first time didn't replied monotonously he specially indented 'protection' in his answer, in which Sister Margaret understood it enough what it means.

"Still amazing enough, I'll have you participate to a large group exercise involving third years this coming week. For the mean time get acquainted to the academy and don't show anyone that you can use Volt weapons, however if the need arises you are free to use it, is that clear?"Sister Margaret looks at Kazuya intently to make sure he follows instruction to the letter. Kazuya know this as well, it's not time yet to show what he can do. It's not to his liking if he gets unnecessary attention

"Yes ma'am." He again monotonously replied and gives Sister Margaret a stiff military salute.

"For the mean time, stay here while I process your papers and get you a dorm and ID card." Kazuya silently nodded

"Thank you." He immediately turns back to observe the Carnival but unfortunately it already ended so he was forced to stay for another 30 minutes in the observation deck when Yumi Kim arrives with his school uniform and all necessary items like ID, Key Card and Food stubs and some necessary supplies.

_Took them long enough_

He muttered to himself.

"Here's the key for the dorm, room 707, here's your uniform and here's your ID, We also brought to that room all of your luggage, is there anything else that you need before we let you go?" Yumi Kim sounds worried about him; she immediately hands over his uniform and ID card. Kazuya shook his head twice in response to her question.

"Very well follow me I'll send you off to the dorms." He was escorted to the Dorm in a car. Seeing him off from the Fairgrounds she somewhat felt responsible for him, it was clear that Kazuya is devoid of emotion, No emotions, no reactions, much like an empty shell of its former glory. Yumi knows Kazuya 4 years ago when Elize and her visited Kazuha in their house. He was such a happy and sweet child, so innocent yet knowledgeable of what is happening. They both know Kazuya will follow Kazuha's footsteps but they didn't expect him to be like this

_What happened during the past 4 years…. Kazuya Aoi-kun…_

x

Finally he arrived at West Genetics Dormitories, Kazuya was bit tired and hungry, and he wants to end this day very quick. As soon as he steps outside the car, a bus came in and the blonde girl with glasses from the earlier Carnival comes out from the bus, she has bandage on her left leg, right arm, and eye patch on her left eye and a crutch to assist her to walk. She immediately notices that Kazuya who's looking at her. After a few moments, as if there was something in the air in between them, they kept staring each other even after the two vehicles besides them already left them behind. With a gust from the wind, as her hair glides the flow of the wind, the blond girl took the initiative; she walks towards Kazuya's direction but she suddenly trips herself from rubbles of small rocks just before she stops. Kazuya immediately catches her with his hands on her waist, her hands on Kazuya's shoulder and with their faces facing each other, few centimeters apart, they can feel each other's breath, pair of eyes meeting another. Everyone at the entrance of West genetics suddenly let out an 'Eeep' sound as if some kind of disaster just happened, it's not surprising that there are a lot of student going for the dorms since it's already past 5pm and most of the students hang out inside the dormitories during weekdays, to bond with their Pandora's and limiters alike. Kazuya noticed it but gives out no mind over it and faced the blond girl who's been at him since the start of this so called 'incident' few minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" Kazuya asked the girl monotonously without an inch of emotion in his voice. The girl was startled and a bit agitated. She silently nodded in response to Kazuya's question. He immediately assists the blond girl to stand up straight and picks up the crutch and hands it to her.

"What's your name?" the blond girl asked with a bit of agitation on her voice. It looked like that she was a 'bit' disturbed of what just happened. Kazuya on the other hand didn't show any emotion or more over fret over it. He was much concerned why would a girl like her be interested on knowing him, a midget average looking guy who was caught staring at her not to mention for a few minutes and having eye to eye with her considering as well that he catched her when she suddenly tripped.

_Was it not to her liking that i catched her? maybe she would like to thank me?_

"Kazuya Aoi, 1st year Class C 3rd class Limiter." regardless of what he thinks he answered the question in the same manner he did earlier. Unconsciously he is holding hands with the blond and busty stranger.

"Is it alright?" The blond asked Kazuya with a bit of melodic tone on it, without waiting for a reply from him the blond girl then suddenly held his right hand with both of her hands and raises it up to near the side of her face and leans her face towards his right hand and closed her eyes as if she is feeling each moment passing by, remembering each detail of this encounter. Even if his hands are covered with leather gloves, he can feel that the girl is comfortable in their current predicament, match it with falling sakura flowers it was a perfect scene. If you look from it from afar, it would tell you this two people were a couple, which every people looking at them mistook it for that. He let the situation go for few more minutes when suddenly he can clearly hear her mutter "So warm." He hanged his head emotionless to his side in question of the blond girl's action. Even though he has taken liking in reading romance light novels he did not see this coming. He has totally no idea what to do and what to expect from this point, he thought...

_When in the name of the root DID i plant a flag?_

he screamed inside of his head, even though his brain has processing power of a super computer alike due to his stigmata body and augmentations, he just can't calculate what will happen next, he practically expects the girl to give him a slap just because he looked at her, he also calculated other 4 outcomes from the earlier predicament. First is that he will just simply be ignored, second is that she'll react positively and will smile at him and leave, third is that she's looking at someone behind him and finally if she's curious enough she'll walk towards him and befriend him or slap him which all of five calculated was he expecting to happen since she started walking towards him with her face painted with a sort of grudge behind it but instead she tripped herself on some rubble

_BY THE ROOT of all things!_

He screamed inside his head, as the blond girl in question seems to be very comfortable with her current predicament and position, he's okay with it but he's not okay with the attention they are getting and it seems that the attention they are getting is increasing by the minute. though frantically nervous of what's happening it didn't show in his face, which was still very emotionless and has no reaction ever since this so called "incident" happened, except if you consider his head hanged to his side because of sudden development that is slowly unfolding right here in front of West Genetics dormitories.

"Miss?" Kazuya gets the attention of the blonde girl in front of him. She immediately noticed that Kazuya was looking at her, inquiring of what is she doing with his hand.

"Sorry!" The blond girl immediately releases Kazuya's hand. She flushed in deep red like a tomato.

"It's all right, is there anything I can help you with?" Kazuya asked monotonously the blond girl in front of him. He really wants to ask a question but he holds himself back to prevent unnecessary things to happen.

"Nothing! sorry for the inconvenience." The blond girl retorted to him. Kazuya let go of the blond girl and picks up his bag.

"I'll be leaving now. Excuse me, have a good day." Kazuya immediately makes haste towards the entrance to escape the scene. the blond girl seemed to be stupefied of their encounter, she attempts to speak to him more however he was faraway from the crowd already, 100 meters to be exact.

Before he is able to escape from the scene, he immediately uses his low end skill "Flash Step" and no more than a tenth of a second he's already besides the blond girl again and gets into defensive besides the blond girl that he encountered earlier. The blond girl wasn't able to react quickly as the boy from earlier encounter. Kazuya already blocked 4 chained flail that was meant for her.

_Are all Pandoras thirsty for fight? Why is it the real world is so troublesome._

He blocked all of the chained flails using red strings he generated from his gloves and made a large shield made from his red strings in front of him, which is enough to cover the two of them from an unknown attacking pandora. This hasn't go unnoticed, specially by most Pandoras from second year to third year pandoras. The attacker immediately reforms her attack with renewed vigor, as if she had seen a new prey. Even if she has bandages all over arms and neck, she wants to fight. what more if she's fully healed. again she attacked on his direction. this time it's not meant for the blond girl, it was for him.

_Troublesome..._

Kazuya immediately reforms his hand and starts to 'tread' the red strings, he immediately spreads his arm to scatter the 'treated' strings to form a defensive net shield in front of him just a moment before the 4 flails able to reach him. Upon the impact all flails got entangled with the threads. The net shield meant it was to do, to block and catch whatever was thrown to him though he wasn't satisfied with the result. He needed to use freezing to stop the flail from advancing further before he can spring the net properly. Thankfully none of them noticed he used freezing

s_o much for calculations of trajectory and point of impact_

Kazuya muttered to himself. he was over calculating things. Over calculation is much better than under calculation, which may cost his life if it was an all end battle.

"Interesting!" the girl that attacked immediately pulls back her chained flails but failed as it is entangled to his red strings(of 'fate'? LOL). Kazuya immediately draws out his shining black sword. Everyone grasped of what's going to happen next. He used again his low end skill "Flash Step" to get in front of his target and used the butt of his sword to struck the girl directly in her gut. He immediately catches her before she falls totally on the ground. The crowd was shocked to the boy's show of skill, it was clear that whatever skill the boy posses, it's far superior than "Accel" high end skill of Pandoras on a different level, probably in a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, the speed of the boy was probably 10 or not lower than 9. After a few seconds he hands her over to a boy who approached him, probably his limiter. He sheaths back his sword and walked slowly towards his bag. with all spectators looking at him. It was a general truth that only a pandora can beat a pandora no matter what the circumstances is but all of a sudden a boy from the unknown manage to defeat the second years top 3, Ganessa Roland, to cream it up the said boy was able to touch the 'untouchable queen' without him having to suffer retaliation from her.

Technically limiters are divided in to 3 categories 1st class, 2nd class and 3rd class. 1st class, which are the elites that can hold onto Novas and maintain freezing effect for about 2-4 minutes, regardless to say 1st class Limiters already have Pandora's. 2nd class limiters is your average limiter, averaging freezing effect that can last for about 1-3 minutes. Last but not the least are the 3rd class which can maintain their freezing field for about 10 seconds to a minute utmost but their freezing field always neutralize S class NOVA with ease, and the only reason why they kept 3rd class pandora. 3rd class has the highest mortality rate of 94.2% of all 3 classes, despite the fact that 2nd class is the most numerous of all limiters 3rd class is what they call the 'The Expendables'' to the point that they will let Chevaliers to do a temporary baptism to a 3rd class limiter and later on before a Nova vaporizes the area after its core has been destroyed, they will be left behind if the odds were grim so that the Pandora's will be able to escape from vaporization.

x

Kazuya arrived in front room 707, two large doors welcomes him. From here onwards he will be student of West Genetics. A place where his sister made memories. A place where the worlds hope lies in.


End file.
